


The personality behind the character

by writinggoneastray



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Depression, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggoneastray/pseuds/writinggoneastray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic drabble of the Loki based from the a-shadows-lie.tumblr.com RP-ing blog.<br/>This Loki has been tortured, tormented, and beyond abused. He has been left alone in the race to keep everyone happy. His children, friends, family even have all left him. His only companion is alcohol, and the same companion will lead to his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The personality behind the character

Centuries passed by, passing by quickly for others, but painfully slowly for Loki. As he looked around him, everyone had someone to go home to, someone to rely on and love; everybody but himself. It had been a long time since Loki ran home to greet a wonderful partner, whether it be a woman or man, he would always find solace and love in their embraces, their smiles, laughter, and caresses. It had been many centuries since he’s felt those things that others take for granted. Such delicacies haunted his mind, and ghosted over his skin in times of solitude.

Of course, Loki could never utter a word of protest, a single complaint of the void of solitude that grew inside of him as time passed by. He never had someone to tell him he was handsome, regardless of the Jotun blue markings that took over his skin. No one to comfort him in times of need, no one to tell him he was perfect in their mind. Nobody to piece his heart and trust back together after the events in Manhattan, all effects of torture and guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. The only _bittersweet_ comfort he’s had for a few months, has been a bottle of alcohol, and an empty apartment that haunted him, let all the horrors in his mind torment him further.

And when Loki’s inevitable downfall came, the simple comfort of being able to do so wasn’t even an option. He had to stand by his son and the woman carrying his grandchild, he had to comfort his suicidal daughter, and he had to deal with the stress of another long-lost child. Such things wouldn’t have fazed him before, but in his crumbling state, such matters were falling out of his reach, weighing heavily upon his already trembling shoulders, tormenting his exhausted mind.

He had never been given a day off, or an easy day, and a god rarely received those luxuries. But a luxury all had was someone to rely on, someone to run to when times get rough, everyone had a shoulder to cry on, and Loki didn’t have anything. All he had to claim was an empty apartment, a floor in the Stark Tower, and a dysfunctional family, all which brought him no comfort, but only grew the void in his heart. 


End file.
